Systems for dialing a telephone number to place a call for a user are commonly available. These systems typically use a computer program to dial a telephone number that the user has entered or selected. Unfortunately, these systems do not work well for destinations that have a two part telephone number, such as a standard telephone number and an extension. These known systems do not understand what to do with an, extension, if they are even able to detect it, and there are a variety of conditions that must be met before dialing the extension.